Then, Now, and After
by Moondancingwolf
Summary: ZabuHaku, slight AU, Haku reflects on his and Zabuza's past, then runs into some trouble that he may need his stoic lover to help him out of. Minor fluff, very vague and undiscriptive attempted rape scene, OOCness, oneshot. Dedicated to Kitroku! Enjoy!


Haku-16

Zabuza-27

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, if I did...well, let's not go there.

Warning-There will be some OOC, attempted rape, boyxboy(nothing Yaoi or too explicit, though there will be the beginning of a lime in the rape scene), AU, and Zabuza trying to be sweet. If you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me for my writing style.

This story is dedicated to Kitroku, because she won my contest in Why? I hope you enjoy the story Kit-chan! And special thanks to my beta crazy novelist-san, cause she puts up with my stupid mistakes. _Gives a cheer. _

_'thoughts' _

"speaking"

* * *

(Normal POV)

Haku was walking down the road, thinking about the way his life has gone since that day. The day Naruto and his friends showed up and saved his life and the life of his love from Gato...and from themselves. He smiled, totally lost in the memory...(I don't like writing flashbacks(and I don't remember that episode very well) so this isn't going to be very good, but bear with me.)

_Haku had just finished fighting with the blonde kid and his raven haired companion, and he had ended up on the losing side. He wouldn't give up though. Zabuza was counting on him and he couldn't let the man he was secretly in love with down. He turned to the bright-haired boy, Naruto was his name, and told the younger boy that he would have to kill him if he wanted to keep his pale and unconscious friend alive. _

_Naruto got a strange look in his eye and he nodded, rushing at Haku with his kunai drawn and ready. The feminine boy braced himself for death, but then noticed the shuriken being thrown at his immobile and distracted love. With a quick apology to Naruto, he took off and jumped in front of the weapons. _

_Ignoring the pain in his body, Haku looked up at Zabuza, checking to make sure that he hadn't been hit by the surprise attack. When he was sure that his love was alright, he turned and looked in the direction that the attack had come from. Gato stood there with around twenty rough-looking ninja and mercenaries behind him. _

_The incredibly fat and short business man grinned and told Zabuza that he no longer had any use for him and that he would die here along with the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. With that, all of the rouges attacked, and the Hidden Leaf ninja tried to hold them off. _

_Thankfully a cry came from behind them and they turned to see all of the local villagers rushing to attack the hired ninja. Eventually Gato was the only one left, but before anyone could go after him Zabuza ran forward and slit his throat, collapsing soon after. _

The raven haired beauty smiled again as he remembered what happened next. He and Zabuza had awoken several days later to find the ninja form the Hidden Leaf Village looking after them.

Zabuza had jumped up and ordered Haku to join him in the attack, but Haku had been too badly wounded to stand. When Zabuza began yelling at him the young blonde boy had come forward, and in less than polite terms, told Zabuza to, "Shut the hell up."

He had then proceeded to tell Zabuza that he was and ungrateful asshole that didn't appreciate Haku's love for him and constantly took advantage of him because of it. He told Zabuza that he should be glad for the love of the young man, because not everyone had someone that loved them and would be willing to risk their lives for them.

Zabuza had just glared at the boy for a few moments, then picked Haku up and left, returning to one of their hideouts. They didn't speak of what had happened for several days as their wounds healed, but when Haku couldn't take the tense atmosphere any longer he had confessed all of his feelings for the older man.

Expecting to be rebuked, Haku had then turned away. When he felt Zabuza wrap his arms around him from behind he had nearly melted, and he lost total control over his body when Zabuza leaned forward and whispered, "All you had to do was say so, kid."

From then on they had been lovers. The older man was still silent and distant, but there was always this look in his eye whenever he saw Haku that made the boy**'**s heart start beating rapidly.

Still grinning, the young man cut through the alley that was his short cut home. He walked quickly, but calmly, knowing he could handle any of the regular citizens around here. What he didn't expect, however, were the two grinning elite S-classed ninja that pushed him up against the wall.

"Well, look at what we have here," one of them murmured. "A little bird looking to be played with."

Haku started making hand-signs, but one grabbed both of his hands and quickly wrapped them together. The other swept his feet from under him and began cutting his clothes off. He continued to struggle, but that just made the men grin even wider.

The taller one dropped his pants and positioned himself as the other shoved a tattered piece of Haku's shirt into the boy's mouth. Just as the man was about to thrust in, a large shadow came up and threw both men into the wall.

The shadow drew his weapons and moved forward, making sure he was between the men and Haku. He jumped forward and both men were dead before they even had the chance to scream. Right before Haku passed out, he managed to whisper his savior's name. _Zabuza _

_

* * *

_

Haku awoke several hours later totally alone in his room. He carefully got up and padded down the hall, eventually finding who he was looking for in the living room. He smiled as the worried eyes scanned him over.

"Did they do anything?" came Zabuza's rough voice.

The boy shook his head, and before he knew it he was pressed into a firm chest. Yeah, his boyfriend was silent and distant most of the time, but Haku knew he was loved.

* * *

Hey, I finished another one! As I said earlier, this is dedicated to my friend Kit-chan. I had a horrible head-ache when I wrote it though, so I hope it turned out alright. I plan on starting another, longer fic when schools over, so be on the lookout for that. Ja ne!

Oh, and I'm looking for a name for my OC. It's a guy and I don't want the name to be a well-known one from some other anime or manga, it needs to be new or unusual. Thanks!


End file.
